


Textin

by JoJo



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: B&D textin innit
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Textin

**Author's Note:**

> written 2010, very silly, totally based on me and a certain somebody

25 Jan 2010 20:13

u here yet 3.7?

> landed late

u on plane?

> still at pisspot ctrl

k

> bloody hell…

25 Jan 2010 20:40

what?

> bin deported!

plonker

25 Jan 2010 20:52

> waiting bags

k

25 Jan 2010 21:03

> bollocks

l8r if u like

> rly this is bollox

lost bag?

> chaos

sorry

25 Jan 2010 21:10

> we r in business!

taxi?

> ur 2 kind

not me, u get taxi?

> ur 2 lazy

haha move yr arse

> cold in this bleedin cntry

warm in my bed

> don’t

taxi?

> u rly r 2 kind

NO

> git

25 Jan 2010 21:30

still waiting?

> Ah. rite. Ok

now what?

> M4 jammed. Will get tube

shit

> dont wait up

u jokin

> Ok wait up

Been 2 wks sunshine ...

> yes

u must be desperate

> funny

i kno i am

> will be worth it

i kno

25 Jan 2010 21:58

> cold knackered .. thinking of u xxxx

stop bein romantic and come home innit xxxx

25 Jan 2010 22:25

> south ealing

blimey u walkin?

> driver not lewis hamilton

eh?

> driver Ray Doyle

ur askin 4 it

> its true

moet on ice, curry in oven

> rogan josh?

they cdnt make it

> u 2 droll

25 Jan 2010 22:47

k, so where u?

> delay Hammersmith

bugger fed up now

> me n all

25 Jan 2010 23:05

tell me u close

> um

where fk r u?

> eta 1 min

hurry

> Doyle?

HURRYUP

> RAYMOND!!

25 Jan 2010 23:07

WHAT??

> open the door u moron X


End file.
